


Stars In Your Eyes

by Candlelion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Love, M/M, Pain, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candlelion/pseuds/Candlelion
Summary: Here's that random poem from me.





	Stars In Your Eyes

Silence crawls across these abandoned corridors  
as we sit, hands entwined, observing, as time passed by.  
Unnoticed, far behind, lingering shadows swept silver streams across floors,  
while outside, we gazed upon shimmering stars, luminescent beings aligned.

Turning in time, your eyes held mine,  
reflections of night’s celestial masterpiece swirled alight  
with illuminating pools of clouded moonlight, a shine  
of sapphire specks, your expression serene like the bird’s flight.

Beside me, the position shifted, a warm presence known,  
weights against my shoulder, stirs something inside,  
gradual understanding reaches out, connects, again grown,  
are threads, binding heart to thought, a bride to cross, no more time to hide.

An adventure into parts unknown, leaves my chest, this echoes throughout,  
should these words be known, or left forever to suppress  
Desperation sets, feelings express, eyes shrouded in doubt  
Fleeting moments escape, dawning lights caress.

Staring, then silence shatters, opposite me, you speak  
Your response long drawn, typical behaviour, before you leave.  
Sitting here, I recount that day, leaving me weak  
Before I rise, I peer at the swarming abyss, and fall into a storm, no more pain to relieve.


End file.
